Battle of the Eastern Field
The Battle of the Eastern Field was a climatic engagement that took place during the Second NoHead War and was one of its final conflicts. The battle ended with extremely heavy casualties on both sides. Near the end of the fight, Sheriff Bladepoint was murdered by an explosion of Dark energy. The battle The battle begins The Police Grand Army, led by Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint, attacked from the north, while the Guild's cavalry attacked from the south, pinning the NoHead army in between. Baby Intelligence symbolically discarded the Cloak of Peace before attacking, prompting Force Baby and Lindsay Kellerman to charge the enemy, followed by Carol Wilcox, Anthony Ruth, and Bailey Dennings, and then the remainder of the Grand Army. As the battle began, Crodela Team Captain Ammon Dorber decided he could not bear to leave Carol Wilcox to fight the Dark forces on her own, and so he arrived at the Eastern Field to intercede her. Baby Intelligence saw that Victoria Blossom was surrounded by hordes of war robots, as she had just used a telepathic link to implore for help from Baby Intelligence, who she noticed was about one hundred feet away. Baby Intelligence repelled Blossom's adversaries with telekinesis, earning cheers from several warriors on their side. He was then approached by Carol Wilcox. The NoHeads' retaliation As the Lord of the North led his armies against the furious charge of the Grand Army, reportedly casting Death beams trying to strike down everyone within reach, his benefactor, Annabeth Black, telepathically monitored the ongoing bloodbath through his point of view and asked how strong he considered the resistance against the NoHeads to be. The Lord of the North claimed there were far fewer among the flanks of the Police Grand Army compared to the NoHeads. As the fighting progressed, Blossom and her boyfriend Carl saw Wesley the Worm preparing to stab Sheriff Bladepoint's backside with a knife. Carl pointed this out to Blossom, who responded by shooting the creature. Immediately afterwards, Black grew concerned and asked if the Lord of the North considered the prowess of the Grand Army "a little resistance". He casually criticized the NoHeads for their lack of sophistication involved in their tactics, to which Black irritably cited that he was in complete control of sufficient power required to guide him to victory, and that she did not offer second chances. Baby Intelligence noticed a human warrior shooting down a war robot, but then he realized the Lord of the North was effortlessly dueling Yasmine on his fell beast. Hearing a massive explosion of energy and Yasmine grunting with effort, he rushed towards them. Before he could interfere, however, a massive explosion shattered the wall, throwing him to the ground. As Baby Intelligence struggled through the rubble to see what happened, he saw the Lord of the North cornering Yasmine. Death of the Lord of the North At that moment, Coach Ammon Dorber and Telekinibabe rode up to face him. In response to Telekinibabe's threats, the Lord of the North asked them who they thought they were to stand up to him. He stood up menacingly, readying his ax. He swung at Telekinibabe, who managed to block the attack with his sword, but being thrown to the ground in the process. Gloatingly revealing the prophecies of old to them, the Lord of the North lifted his ax for a final blow. Dorber pointed out that he had neither mutantry nor a blade, but a pistol in hand. Telekinibabe leaped up behind the Lord of the North, who whirled around and hurled Telekinibabe into a boulder, leaving a dent in his skull. While he was distracted, Dorber shot him in the heart several times, killing him. After that, the Grand Army continued their assault. Death of Sheriff Bladepoint Baby Intelligence wondered if he should intervene, but then he was attacked from behind by Mira, one of the NoHead Recruits. Baby Intelligence swung Might at her hip, but it glanced off as Mira had used her powers to block him, and the two briefly dueled. Baby Intelligence fell awkwardly attempting to dodge a jab to his abdomen, and in this moment of distraction, Mira assumed her Devil Mode and began summoning fire, only to be slammed to the floor "with a mighty scream" by the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. He rounded back on Bladepoint. Bladepoint heard the sound of the energies and felt himself being invisibly bound to the spot, warning his apprentice of the danger. Baby Intelligence obediently ran out of the way. As if out of nowhere, the Sheriff's prediction came to be and an explosion of Dark energy manifesting itself into tiny fireworks ravaged Bladepoint's body and badly burned Baby Intelligence. The blast was too much for the Sheriff, and he fell to the floor, dead. Severely weakened by the explosion, Baby Intelligence crawled over to Bladepoint's body, lying dead on the ground in front of hundreds of staring people, his body broken from the energies. Baby Intelligence started crying over Bladepoint’s corpse as well as wiping a trickle of blood from the dead Sheriff’s mouth with his (Baby Intelligence’s) own sleeve, and then he fell unconscious. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Battles of America Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War